Trust and Hate
by amane's quill
Summary: Fayt contemplates the conversation he had with Albel in Peterny. Perhaps the glyphian isn't as cold as he seems. Goes with the 'not really' option in the game. Not a slash story. Just drabble. Felt like writing something.


Lying upon his now tattered pillow, turquoise eyes half closed in a doze, Fayt Leingod gazed at the ceiling. He heaved a sigh. Boy would he be less than pleased if he had to spend the better half of the fol he earned by inventing on replacing the inn's pillow. A pillow Albel apparently took for a pincushion. On that note, he looked even less forward to Nel and Cliff's glowering at Albel when they discovered _why_ they didn't have enough fol left to buy food and provisions for the upcoming mission. Maria , who hadn't been on Elicoor long, might have been oblivious to the fact, but Fayt thought it was a miracle that the former black brigade captain's entrance into their party had gone as smoothly as it did with some of the group's obvious dislike of him and vice versa.

Strangely though, Fayt felt a smile forming on his lips as he contemplated the strange conversation that transpired a few minutes ago. Yes, he actually felt a little amused. Albel Nox was a puzzle for sure. Well at least, it couldn't possibly be dull with him around.

" Albel, that's dangerous!" he'd cried, when rudely awaked by a sword point being thrust into his pillow.

Albel, by way of explanation, if you could call it that, had merely made some comment on testing his aim.

"Come with me, worm." Albel said unexpectedly.

Fayt cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

" Just follow me, fool!" the older man snapped irately.

Complying, Fayt got up and followed him outside. While he had to admit being a bit intimidated by his former foe, a part of him wanted to be able to begin trusting Albel. He needed to be able to trust him….if anything, because he had no choice now that the man was working with them. Plus, no one who had seen Albel fight could deny he'd be a powerful ally in the Barr Mountains, home of Airyglyph's dragons. Being from Airyglyph, it was also a strong possibility that he knew the terrain well. Yes, the Queen was right: trust was all there was now.

He waited for Albel to speak first, wondering what he could possibly have to discuss with him in the middle of the night.

" So, do you hate me?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Fayt half yelled, totally blown by the inquiry.

" Just answer the question, fool!" Albel snapped, actually sounding slightly uptight.

Sighing Fayt paused to think, while battling his annoyance at Albel for having pulled him out of bed at near midnight to ask him strange things. Was Albel just trying to mess with his head? It wasn't unlikely. Yet, the guy was either more calculating than Fayt thought, or he actually was tense. Even though he wasn't facing him, the blue haired boy could hear it in his voice and see it in the set of the other man's shoulders.  
Fayt shocked himself by hearing his own voice saying, " No, not really."

" Why not?" Albel demanded, turning around.

If he was surprised, it was nothing to how Fayt felt. Why not indeed? Albel had been trying to kill or capture him, the last time they met. He'd really injured Tynave and Farleen badly to boot. If they hadn't come when they did he'd have probably….Fayt shuddered. And yet….it was true, he really didn't hate the man.

" I just don't." the boy replied. " I don't think I could be like you though. I couldn't live just for strength. I don't think that it's wrong though, that you do."

" Hmph. I could attack you again, like I did before," the glyphian countered.

" I know. I said before, it was war. We all did what we had to. But, I don't think you would do that now."

Fayt watched as the young man threw back his head and laughed loudly. " It must be a nice dream world you live in."

With that, Albel began to walk away, his parting shot, " Dream on, fool. Dream on."

Unnerved, Fayt made his way back to his room. Maybe Albel was right to call him a fool. Perhaps this was a big mistake. He mulled over the fact that the man had kept his back turned when he'd asked the question. Had he really been laughing at him? Fayt recalled the stiffness of his voice and his body language. No, it was a serious question. Then why did he ask? What did he want? Acceptance? Hmm. Maybe deep down Albel wasn't as 'wicked' as he seemed to be.

Author: Ahhhh! I'm excited. My first Star Ocean fanfic! First let me apologize if the Fayt/Albel dialogue wasn't 100 accurate. I had to work with my memory and improvise for the story. I researched, hoping to find the conversation copied out somewhere, but that didn't go so well.

Still I'm pleased with the end result of this story for the most part. It was a short story and it served its purpose – to let this author enjoy writing about one of her favorite scenes in the game, and hopeful to give you readers a good Star Ocean fanfic.


End file.
